


冲破牢笼

by Wine_dirty



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_dirty/pseuds/Wine_dirty
Summary: 《牢笼》的车
Relationships: 源声
Kudos: 1





	冲破牢笼

崔始源紧紧地搂着怀中那个狂喜之人。

金钟云正笑着，眼中是看不穿的浑浊。

崔始源想，他已经救不回来了，即便他获得了延续的生命，他的心理也早已扭曲。

还好自己早已同化。

我们是同类，崔始源认真的想着。

很快他就抱着金钟云，倒在他们狭小公寓内的窄床上。

公寓就那么大，却承载着所有崔始源与金钟云之间的黑暗回忆。

这个时候，衣物已经成了多余的东西。

金钟云仰着头，等待着，期待着，看着崔始源一点一点地除去他身上那些碍事的布料。

现在，是在庆祝一场战役胜利的狂欢。

他抓住了崔始源的领带，用力将对方拉向自己。唇齿相贴，二人的津液相融。崔始源的手掌贴住了金钟云的后脑，迫使他无法逃离自己。

皮肤暴露在空气中，冰冷的温度导致了小疙瘩的凸起。

金钟云白皙的肌肤上，一道道鲜明且狰狞的刀疤格外刺眼。

崔始源略微粗糙的手轻抚过那些刀疤，弯腰，将自己的吻，一个又一个印在其上。

似乎这样的触碰带来的是微微的敏感与痒，崔始源听到了金钟云的一声轻笑，然后他干脆一路向下，舌尖停留在金钟云肚脐周围。

对于金钟云的身体，崔始源几乎是了如指掌。他知道哪里是他最敏感的部位，他也知道如何能让金钟云发出那些令他满意的声音。

就比如现在——

舌尖的逗弄使得金钟云绷紧了他的腹部肌肉，崔始源并没有因为他的呻吟声而停下动作来，相反，手掌抚上了他的腰间。

微微用力，向下，松垮的裤子立刻滑落至金钟云的膝盖处。

他双腿之间的疲软，在接触到空气后，就像受到刺激一般，逐渐抬起头来。

崔始源的嘴唇轻擦过那灼热之物的顶端，抬头，对着正撑起身子，带着不安与期待看着自己的那人轻笑一下，接着，将搭在腿上裤子一把扯下。

金钟云用手肘撑着床面，配合着崔始源，架起自己的两条腿来，将其分开至最大，腰部用了些力气，使得其中一览无余。

手指挤入干燥的穴中，没有任何前戏，摩擦以及指甲的刮擦导致轻微但无法忽略的疼痛感。

疼痛没有让金钟云退缩，相反，它激起了那被他隐藏以及未开发的期待与激动。

这份激动，让他的后穴开始控制不住地收缩，崔始源的侵入变得困难了起来。另一只手掐上他臀瓣的软肉，力气不小，立刻在那留下了两道红印。

金钟云因为莫名而来的疼痛兴奋地叫出了声来，他的手臂绕过腿下，更加用力地分开自己的腿，催促着崔始源。

快点，我都等不及了。

放松点，你后面紧的连手指都进不去。

崔始源的力气比金钟云想象中还要大，在话语上被刺激后，他干脆停止了手头的一切动作，将身前人翻过身来，背对着自己，双腿依旧以折叠在胸前的姿势让金钟云跪趴着。

这个姿势，虽然累了不少，但的确方便自己入侵他的身体。

暴力地做着扩张，在金钟云身体承纳了他的三根手指后，崔始源便抽出手，转而将自己已经坚挺发硬的火热对准了那已经湿润的穴口。

仅仅靠着身体自己分泌的黏液是完全不够的，即便有过手指做的扩张，崔始源的进入也是十分艰难。

两个人同时感觉到身体相接处似乎有什么流动液体正顺着身体穴道淌下。

那一定是鲜红色的吧。

金钟云撑起身子，身后撕裂般的痛感带给他身体的是如同狂潮一般的兴奋，胸前的红点因此凸起，他有些难以忍耐地抽出一只手，想要自己去抚慰这份火热。

崔始源整根没入，直直地顶在了金钟云身体中的那一个点上。他双手紧扣着他的腰，修长的手指不经意间划过金钟云坚挺，却因为动作与体型而无奈垂下的欲望。

他轻笑了一声，捏紧他的腰，更加用力朝着金钟云身体深处顶去。

金钟云被身后的大力撞得不得不趴下，侧脸贴着床单，正好可以腾出双手，盲目且无意识地抚摸着自己身体的任何一处。

崔始源正抽插着，忽然感觉到自己身体前段一股抑制不住地火热正在逐渐晕向全身，速度是自己无法控制的。

金钟云同样也是，他的皮肤本身就白，泛红一下子便能被捕捉到。

为什么停下来？

感觉到身后人动作上的迟疑与停顿，金钟云微微回过头，问道。

谁知，他的后背贴上崔始源的火热胸膛，他也被迫抬起身子，以一种半悬空的状态被崔始源紧紧地扣住。

有空在屁股里涂春药，怎么没空加一点润滑剂？

崔始源紧紧抱着他，意识逐渐因为药物的作用而被缓缓吞噬。下身是克制不住的大力顶撞，他甚至一口咬在金钟云的后颈处，力气不小，留下了一道深深的印子。

疼痛只会让金钟云更加兴奋与敏感。

身后的撞击，体内的药物侵蚀，颈后的刺痛感，让他握在手中的欲望更加绷紧，就像是搭上了弓弦的箭矢一般。

在化学药物的作用下，两人纷纷迷失在欲望的高潮之中。

崔始源紧抱着金钟云，勒紧了他的脖子。古铜色的肌肤环绕着雪白病态之人，舌尖在他耳后打转，呼出的湿热气息让金钟云敏感到一触即发，他努力朝后仰着头，喉结的完美曲线因紧张的吞咽而动了动。

感觉怀里的人下一秒就要控制不住而爆发，崔始源挪开了搭在他腰上的一只手，轻轻环在金钟云欲望周围，大拇指按在了顶端的那个小口上。

我还没有舒服呢，不许射。

他在金钟云耳旁轻笑着说道。

金钟云说不出话，手胡乱地向后伸去，落在崔始源的人鱼线上。

结实且完美的触感，金钟云脑内闪过一幕幕他们曾经追求快感时的情景。

健硕的身材将他压在身下，狠狠操干着可怜却红肿的后穴。

那可真是爽死了。

他脱口而出。

这句话一定程度上刺激到了现在还被药物支配的崔始源。

他重新将金钟云按回床上，没有松开抑制其欲望的手，加快了抽查的速度。金钟云被他粗壮之物强行撑大的后穴早就泥泞成一片，红肿中透露着些可怜的味道，还隐约能够看见些血色。

崔始源的攻击准的很，他总是能够一下又一下，用足了力气，顶在金钟云身体中的某一个点上。

终于，经过不知多久的撞击以及吞吐，崔始源终于达到顶端。克制不住的迸发，他将自己的白浊液体全部喷洒在金钟云的体内，与此同时，他松开手，顿时感觉到手中突增的滚烫的粘稠液体。

精液喷在了床单上，紧跟着，人体便撵了上去。

金钟云跟着叫了出来，早就被压抑到难受的欲望终于得到了释放。他喘着粗气，身后还夹着崔始源的滚烫之物。

他转过身，庞然巨物退出了他的身体，金钟云感觉到身后的空虚感。身子有些失力地倒了下去，他接触到一片黏腻。

那可都是他自己的东西。

躺了没多久，金钟云感到自己身上，温热的毛巾正在缓缓为自己擦拭着。

“我们走么？”

“去圣安东尼奥。”

“离罪恶之源最近的城市。”


End file.
